An enterprise will often encourage employees to improve. For example, an employer may want employees to develop specific abilities to improve interactions with customers. One way of rewarding an employee who makes such improvements is to publicly acknowledge his or her accomplishment (e.g., via an announcement in a company newsletter, during an employee award luncheon, giving the employee a certificate or statute he or she can display on his or her desk, etc.). Determining which employees should receive this type of acknowledgement can be a difficult task, however, especially when there are a substantial number of employees and/or a number of different types of improvements that are being encouraged. For example, the decision to provide such a reward will typically be based on information from a number of disparate systems that may not be able to communicate with each other. Such systems may include, for example, human resource databases, training program systems and modules, paper files, real world interactions with actual customers, etc. As a result, it can be difficult to properly gather and review the appropriate information to make an informed decision. It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods to facilitate administration of an employee skill certification program in an automated, efficient, and accurate manner.